villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Wuya
Wuya is a powerful witch who is the primary antagonist of the television series, Shaolin Showdown. She is a bit player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War, though she is set to be a more important player in the third. She is a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Part Two Beginnings There lives two temples in the Asian territory that were constantly at odds. The Xiaolin, an incredibly peaceful and tranquil people, and the Heylin, who are sinister and desire world domination. Both temples have been standing for as long as anyone can remember, and still stand today. Their quarrels largely revolve around Shen Gong Wu-- an array of magic artifacts with various different specialties and uses. Many, many years ago, there were only two disciplines within the Heylin temple. Men learned hand to hand combat while women learned medicine. Wuya, like all women born into the Heylin, was immediately launched into medical study, much to her dismay. Wuya wanted to learn how to fight, but, women were not allowed. Irritated and feeling denied of her true desires, Wuya spent her days studying medicine and her nights studying martial arts in secret. This deprived her of a good deal of sleep, but Wuya refused to standby and let the men learn how to fight without her. When Wuya was still a young adult, she had mastered both arts of battle and medicine, but found a strange result when she applied her skills into one. Learning so much about what harms the body and what heals the body gave Wuya an understanding of the body that very few had. Wuya was prodigiously capable of using this understanding to channel her body energy into magic. While magic was far from unheard of, Wuya was the first to introduce it into the Heylin temple. Wuya quickly used her newfound power to establish dominanace over her branch of the Heylin. As Heylin Grandmistress, she began expanding her influence over China. This caught the attention of a Heylin Grandmaster hailing from the West--a demon spawn called Hannibal Roy Bean. Although the size and shape of a mere bean, Hannibal's favorite Shen Gong Wu, The Mobi Morpher, allowed him to change his size, and apply his skills in martial arts to prolific use. The two formed a close alliance to further spread Heylin influence. Eventually, Wuya was approached by Shendu. He needed a second magician to perform a ritual for him, Wuya agreed, and after the ritual was finished, Shendu inadvertently impregnated Wuya,nine months later Drago was born. Drago grew up to hate his father for abandoning him and his mother, as well as envying his status as China's ruler. However, news eventually spread throughout China that Shendu had been vanquished--turned to stone, with his twelve talismans of power spread over the globe. Drago had found the Sheep Talisman fairly quickly, which gave the power of astral projection. Wuya saw this as her chance to take China for herself. Alongside Hannibal Roy Bean and Drago, Wuya fought any other aspirant to the Chinese throne--only to face resistance from Tarakudo, and his army of Oni warriors. Hannibal was the first to fight the Oni, only to be defeated, in physical combat, and lose his Mobi Morpher down a ravine, reducing him back to his bean size. These circumstances forced him to retreat. Tarakudo then focused on fighting Wuya. Though the fight was fairly even, it was Tarakudo who came out on top. Wuya was beaten, while Tarakudo prepared to deal the final blow. However, Drago managed to move in just the nick of time, and threw the sheep talisman to Wuya. Wuya managed to save her own life by using its power of astral projection to separate her spirit from her body. Though her spirit survived, her body was destroyed, and the talisman sent a distance by Tarakudo's final blast. An angry Drago found himself face to face with Tarakudo and his entire Oni army. Wuya had no physical form, and could no longer fight, stuck as a purple wisp-like spirit. Drago, in a last ditch attempt to fend off Tarakudo, used a spell his mother had taught him that he was never able to master. However, the anger he harnessed at the time was enough to seal Tarakudo and his army into a plethora of masks that imprisoned them. Drago and Wuya decided to work together on finding a method of restoring Wuya's physical form. However, their search did not last long until a new challenger appeared; Chang, who, under the Dark Dragon's orders, trapped Wuya inside a puzzle box. Drago was promptly overpowered by Chang, who forced the dragon to retreat. Several ages later, an explorer found the puzzle box in the deep jungle and brought it home to his son, Jack Spicer... Moral Support Wuya has less than participating role in the war, usually staying in the background of it. She does, however, plays a significant role, such as encouraging Jack Spicer to make his move in the war, by sending him to find the Shen Wong Wu, powerfull artifacts that they would restore Wuya's spiritual form. After Spicer's victory against Drizella, both Wuya and Spicer join officially the Skeleton King's alliance, in order to keep surviving in the war. Wuya plays a minor role in the Second Battle of China, despite not participating in it. Both Spicer and Wuya are forced to retreat, after realising that it is too risky to deal with the forces of Shan Yu. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three New Body, New Loyalty Seeking no further use on Jack Spicer, Wuya leaves the young teenager and turns to Aku for help. She even demands a new physical body from the demon. Aku permits it, as long as she would serve his actual master, Mok. Hastily, Wuya agrees to his terms and Aku keeps his promise, as he gives to Wuya a new physical body. Wuya is set to make her full appearance in the future events, that would transpire. Non Disney Villains Tournament An Embarrassing Performance Wuya is one of the Four Eastern Demons, along with Shendu, Tengu Shredder, and Aku. Of the many apprentices in the alliance, Wuya is the leader of a few, including Jack Spicer. Not wanting to be outshone by the other demons, she decides to have Spicer fight the Boogeyman. Spicer verbally jousts with his opponent, but ends up terrified out of his wits. Wuya is thoroughly embarrassed. FreedCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:SorceressCategory:GhostCategory:The Skeleton King's AllianceCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Skeleton King Alliance from T.V. Villains TournamentCategory:The Four Eastern DemonsCategory:The Four Eastern Demons Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TounamentCategory:DemonsCategory:Shendu Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Father and Vlad Alliance in T.V. Villains TournamentCategory:Father and Vlad Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Eventually, Unalaq unleashes the Four Eastern Demons from their prison. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Spicer's Embarrassing Fight At some point in time, Wuya assists the trickster, Jack Spicer, while dealing with the Killer Moth. Generally, Wuya critizes Spicer's bad perfomance on the Moth. The two of them make their escape, when Moth is transformed into a giant hybrid monster. Meeting with the Dark Hand Wuya appears on Chase Young's side, on several occassions, including delivering Shendu's talisman to the Dark Hand's lackeys. Second Embarrassment Wuya informs Jack Spicer about the Penguin's uprising in the war, as he establishes a team of super-villains to his own advantage. To that end, Wuya gathers her own Heylin accomplices as well, and introduces them to Spicer. Her forces include Spicer himself, Katnappe, the Chameleon-Bot, and Tubbimura. She then sends all of her forces to strike at the Penguin's team, hoping to end their short reign. Wuya looks on, as her apprentices fall before the Penguin's forces. When she witness Spicer's retreat from the fight, after encountering once again Killer Moth, Wuya follows him behind, directing him, with no use, to return and fight. Cartoon Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Shendu's Alliance in DC Vs Non-Disney Villains War Category:Heylin Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War